Pureblood vampire princess Kuran Mikan
by mermaid princess lilian
Summary: Mikan came in search of Natsume and Yukki and Kaname are they're parents and Mikan came to the acedemy in search of Natsume with the excuse of Hotaru. this is crossword but the vampire knight is only for background
1. Kurans and the trouble

Chapter One: Pureblood Vampire Princess Kuran Mikan

One night Ruka and Natsume are talking on the roof then Mikan came on top the roof beside Natsume, standing then Ruka and Natsume notice so Ruka said "Ah! Sakura-san shouldn't you be in bed now?" and Natsume turn his face to Ruka. Then Mikan said "I'm scared! I'm scared scary vampires will eat me! I'm scared". Then Natsume stood up and said "Hey! Go back to sleep now" then Ruka noticed something and said "Natsume look, her eyes look like she is processed" so Natsume looked at her and saw it's true she is also crying and said" I'm scared! I'm scared scary vampires will eat me! I'm scared!" then she fell unconscious and fell on Natsume's arms so Natsume was surprised but said "what a troublemaker!" and carried her to her room. Ruka also followed.

The next day so was normal as usual.

The Second Night

Again while Natsume was talking with Ruka and Mikan came with eyes like their processed and said "I'm scared! I'm scared scary vampires will eat me! I'm scared!" Then Natsume said "the same huh? Hey! Wake up!" Ruka was watching with surprised then Hotaru came running and said "not this again" and put a sleeping medicine in her shoulder then Mikan fell asleep and fell Natsume then Hotaru said "I'm sorry but can you carry her to her room for me?" so Natsume said "fine" then on the way Natsume asked "why is she happening like that?" so Hotaru said "I'm afraid that's not the question for me to answer" then they got to Mikan's room so Ruka opened the door and Natsume carried Mikan go her bed and pulled blanket on her then Hotaru said "Natsume, I insist you stay here while I get the wake up medicine" and when she reach the door where Ruka is standing she said "Ruka-pyon will with me to get a packet of blood" so Ruka said "blood? For what?" so Hotaru said "you'll see" and pulled Ruka out to her lab.

At The Lab

"Ne, Imai-san why so we need a packet of blood for Sakura-san?" said Ruka while waiting for Hotaru. Then Hotaru took out a packet of blood and the wake up medicine from her refrigeter and put the packet of blood into the microwave.

After A Minute

Hotaru and Ruka went back to Mikan's room with a packet of blood and wake up medicine then when they went inside the room Hotaru put the wake up medicine in her shoulder then after a while Mikan was a wake then she said "Hotaru, is it happening again?" so Hotaru nodded so Ruka said "what is happening?" so Mikan turned to Ruka and said " Ah! Ruka-pyon I didn't know you were here" so Natsume said "don't forget me" so Mikan turned to Hotaru and said " I thought I told you to not get anyone involved" so Hotaru said "I had no choice after I put the sleep medicine on you, you were so heavy" so Mikan sigh and said "it's time" and got out of bed and stand up and she said "I, the pureblood vampire princess Kuran Mikan, be awaken" and the light covered the room with light and Mikan's hair change to black and her eyes change to red then the light disappeared and Ruka and Natsume was looking at Mikan with surprise and Hotaru bowed to Mikan and said "welcome back Mikan-sama" so Mikan chuckled and said "stand up Hotaru you don't need to do that" and Ruka said Sakura-san is that you? And Imai-san what gotten into you? "So Mikan turned to Ruka and Natsume and said "I'm very glad to introduce the real me to you. I'm the pureblood vampire princess my name is Kuran Mikan and I come here to find my brother Kuran Natsume the pureblood prince who is also my fiancée" and then she became to feel thirsty so she said " Hotaru quick give me blood" and she was reaching for Ruka's neck so Hotaru screamed "No! Mikan here!" and throw the packet of blood to Mikan and Mikan drank it and after Ruka was scared that e was behind Natsume then said "Ruka-pyon sorry about that, I can't control when I'm thirsty for blood" and she turned to Hotaru and said " Hotaru, quick prepare Oto-sama and Oka-sama will be here soon" so Hotaru went to dress Mikan and Natsume then Mikan bowed and said "Onii-sama! I finally found you" and after Natsume and Mikan are dressed, Natsume said "What's with all this stuff" so Mikan said come, sit down, Hotaru mind bringing me a blood tablet and a glass of water?" so Hotaru went to get a glass of water.

In Mikan's Room

Natsume sat down and said "who is this Kuran Natsume? Does he look like me? Because you seem to be wrong I'm Huuga Natsume not Kuran Natsume". So Mikan said "No, you are Kuran Natsume, when the Associations came to our house and was after you so Oka-sama let your vampire instincts go to sleep and made you forget everything and got you to the Huuga House.

After 3years later we heard that the Huugas' house was burned down we came immediately but was too late Huugas' family was found dead and you were nowhere to be found so we send Hanabusa-onii-chan to investigate and he said that you got send to this academy so we send Akatsuki-onii-chan and Ruka-onee-chan's daughter Kain Hotaru to this academy to see if it's true and we got the report that you are really there so I came here with the excuse that Hotaru was my friend and I can't stay apart with her and two ago I reported to Oto-sama that I have found you and they said that when they come they will give a signal, but I didn't think Oka-sama will give that kind of signal" Mikan chuckled to herself as she sweat dropped then Natsume give a confused look and said "Huh?" so Mikan said "The signal started yesterday night and it make me sleep walk with eyes like they are processed and it says I'm scared! I'm scared scary vampires will eat me! I'm scared!" so Natsume said "Oh!"

In the Kitchen

Hotaru was getting a glass of water she already got the blood tablets in her pocket. Then after she got the water she was going back to Mikan's room but then she thought "wait! If Mikan changed back to vampire the association must have sense it I must check it the Level Es are coming "and she went to her lab.

In Mikan's Room

"Hotaru is getting long" said Mikan then realized something "wait! I changed back to a vampire so the Association must have sense it they maybe sending Level Es" thought Mikan and she quickly got up and was searching for her mother's Artemis then Natsume was curious so he said "what are you doing?" so Mikan said "I finding Oka-sama's Artemis" so Natsume said "why?" so Mikan replied "I changed back without thinking and the Association must have sense me so they maybe sending Level Es". Just then Hotaru burst inside and said "Mikan-sama its coming! The Level Es and some of the Association people are leading them!" so Mikan got shocked and said "What?! They're that fast?! Hotaru, how much time do we have?" and Hotaru said "till morning" and Mikan said "No way! We have to do something" then she got an idea so she said "Hotaru do you have something that can carry about 10 people?" so Hotaru said "yes!" so Mikan continued "Ok! Then go and get it ready and I'll tell Oka-sama and Oto-sama and other vampires to wait at the Kuran mansion and you tell me when you are ready to go ok?" so Hotaru said "ok" and went to her lab and Mikan took out her phone and ring her mother and father then the other side said

"Hello! Mikan what is it?" so Mikan said "Oka-sama where are you now and the others?" so Yukki said" we are in front of the gate your Oto-sama is thinking of a way to get in we are with your Akatsuki-onii-sama, Ruka-onee-sama, Hanabusa-onii-sama. Shiki-onii-sama and Rima-onee-sama" so Mikan said "ok I be there so just wait and don't do anything" and she put the phone down and she found her Artemis in her drawer with her glovers so she put her gloves on and put her Artemis on her thighs then Hotaru came in and said "Mikan-sama it's ready" so Mikan said "change of plans we don't need it anymore everyone's outside the gate" so Hotaru said "how do we open it?" so Mikan said "go to Narumi-sensei's room and wake him up and tell him to come to the teachers office and you wait at the teachers office and I'll go get Jinno-sensei and they went separate ways and Natsume went to get Ruka(Because he's asleep) and his mask in his room


	2. The Plan to Get Ready

Chapter Two: The Plan to Get Ready

Outside

"Yukki are you sure it's alright to just wait here?" so Yukki said "Kaname, you know we are talking about Mikan here and you know how Mikan is careful so it's ok she knows what she is doing" so Kaname said "ok".

Inside Narumi-sensei's room

Hotaru couldn't wake Narumi-sensei up so Hotaru took out her baka-gun and shot Narumi-sensei in the face. "Baka!" Then Narumi-sensei woke up and said "Imai-san, what on earth are you doing at this hour?" then Hotaru emotionlessly said "Narumi sensei, Mikan-sama said to come to the teachers room now". So Narumi sensei said "ok, I'll be right there" then he thought "Mikan-sama?"

Hotaru went to wait the rest in the teachers' office.

In Jinno-sensei's room

Mikan went into Jinno-sensei's room and is welcome by an electricity shock then Jinno-sensei said "who are you? What are you doing in my room?" then Mikan slowly pick herself up and said "Jinno-sensei, it's me Mikan" so Jinno-sensei turn on the lights and saw it is Mikan then he said "oh, Sakura" then Jinno-sensei looked at her and said "Sakura, changing the color of your hair is strictly ruled in school" so Mikan said "but it's my natural hair color" so Jinno-sensei "explain!" so Mikan said "I will just come to the teachers office" and went out.

Leaving the confused Jinno-sensei.

Ruka's room

Natsume already got his mask and he is waking Ruka up instead wake his rabbit so he got angry and whispered "Oi! Ruka, I'm going now" then Ruka suddenly woke up and said "wait, Natsume!" then Ruka looked at his side and saw Natsume so he said "What is it?" so Natsume said "Ruka, come on, something interesting is going to happen" so Ruka quickly change his clothes and catch up with him to the teachers office.

In teachers Office

Everyone was in the teachers office then Narumi-sensei broke the silence and said "Imai-san, who is this?" so Hotaru said "everyone, please let me introduce Kuran Mikan-sama" so Narumi-sensei and Jinno-sensei got shock then Mikan said "The Sakura Mikan you know is me just that is my disguise to get into Alice school to search for my brother Kuran Natsume. And for that mission to accomplish Hotaru was sent here to see if it's true that Natsume-onii-sama is her so her real name is Kain Hotaru and a few days ago I reported my parents Kuran Kaname and Kuran Yukki and now the whole group is here right in front of the gate so I request you to let my parents and others in by opening the gate. Now I will tell you something. Our powers aren't alices, they are our powers because we are vampires" which made again Narumi-sensei and Jinno-sensei shock then Jinno-sensei said "I'm afraid that's not possible" so Mikan said "It isn't possible unless you do it Jinno-sensei, if you don't want to be eaten by Level E vampires which will be arriving in the morning which is the reason that my parents and the group to be in the school Now!" so Narumi-sensei said "well then we have no time to waste Jinno-sensei" so Jinno-sensei said "Well then in that case I will" and went off to open the gate.

Outside

"That's it Yukki! I'm breaking in" said Kaname so Yukki said "you can't! Let's just wait for Mikan" holding Kaname back then the gate opened so Shiki said "Yukki-sama, Kaname-sama the gate is opened" emotionlessly then Yukki let go of Kaname and said "let's go" then everyone picked up their bags and went in.

Inside

Mikan asked Hotaru to prepare water and tablets for everyone and Mikan went to the entrance to welcome them followed by Ruka Natsume. Also Jinno-sensei and Narumi-sensei went with her.

Then Mikan ran to Kaname and said "Ershaimasin Otho-sama!" then Kaname said "arigatou Mikan" then Mikan said "Ershaimasin Oka-sama Onee-sama no Onii-sama tachi!" then Yukki said "Arigatou Mikan" and the rest said "Arigatoukosaimas Mikan-sama" then Mikan got serious and said "Otho-sama, Oka-sama this is Narumi-sensei and Jinno-sensei. Narumi-sensei, Jinno-sensei is Kuran Kaname my Otho-sama, this is Kuran Yukki my Oka-sama, this is Aidou Hanabusa my Onii-sama, this is Shiki Senri my Onii-sama, this is Shiki Rima my Onee-sama, this is Kain Akatsuki and Kain Ruka my onee-sama and Onii-sama also Hotaru's parents" then Mikan said "Hotaru turn back to yourself that your parents are here" so Hotaru said "Hai!" and stand back and said "I, Kain Hotaru the noble of vampires awaken!" then Hotaru's eyes turn to red and her hair turned into blond then she turned to her parents and said "I'm back Oka-sama, Otho-sama" so Ruka said " Welcome back Hotaru" then Mikan said "Well let's get down to business and went into Hotaru's lab where the water and tablets are prepared and everyone followed.

Then in Hotaru's Lab Mikan said "Otho-sama the Level Es are coming and to Hotaru's calculations they will be here in the morning" so Kaname said "Mikan I have predicted that when you called us" so Mikan said "What's the plan?" so Kaname said "the plan is Mikan you will distract them by your voice" so Mikan said "ok, then we will fight?" so Kaname said "yeah, I got more of our accompanies and they will be here just about now" then a panting Iinjou and Seiren came and said "Kaname-sama you called?" so Kaname said "yes" then turned to Narumi-said and Jinno-sensei and said "we need to wake everyone, we need their Alice" so Jinno-sensei run to announce it about that then Kaname said " Then that's it" then Yukki said " Mikan, where's Artemis?" so Mikan said "under my skirt" so Yukki said 'how did you hold that?" so Mikan said "I used a glove" so Yukki said "I see" then Mikan said "Oka-sama the alert you gave me, can't you use a better one?" so Yukki said "what's wrong with it?" so Mikan said "don't use it again, it got others involved like Natsume and Ruka" so Yukki said "and they are?" so Mikan pointed at the two boys. So Yukki said "oh" then Yukki thought Natsume?"


	3. Mikan's song and Rido's entrance

Chapter Three: Mikan's song and Rido's entrance

Then the students came to the hallway just as soon as Jinno-sensei made an announcement then Mikan and the rest came to the hallway to meet the students that made the rest shocked because Mikan's hair is black and eyes are red with Hotaru's hair blond and red eyes and iinjou said, "Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan what happened to you?" but they didn't answer and said, "May I have your attention please?" and the students all looked at Mikan.

Then she continued, "right now, because of my presence Level E vampires are coming to the school and I presume all of you ready and please use these cottons to block the sounds of my voice on the battle because it will cause you harm" and as she gave a bit of cotton to everyone she said, "do not gave mercy on them unless you want yourself bitten" then they heard the gate rumbling and Kaname said, "they're coming" so Mikan said, "shoot!" and turned to the students and said, "let's go!" and they all went out.

All the teachers, students including Natsume and Ruka with the party then Mikan said, "gotta go" and jumped to the roof surprising the students.

Then the party did their work making everyone surprise.

Then on the roof even though Mikan didn't know she noticed so she said, "cover your eyes and make sure you don't hear my voice" then she sang

Akaku akaku akaku yurete

Yume no yume no hate e

Mou nando mo akiramete wa ashikorosu tabi

Ikiba no nai kanjou ga me wo samashiteku

Kegare nonai gono hohoemi zankoku na koto

Tooru sonzai da to wakaruyo

Mienai kizu kokoro mushibamu dake nano ni

Yami no naka ni ima no yadora

Omi wo osaekirenai

Akaku akaku akaku yurete

Yume no yume no hate e deafe shhimetta

Umei ga mawaridesu

Dare mo dare mo shiranai himitsu

Ochite ochite ochite

Mou moderenai

Tsumi wo kizandemo

Kitto…...

Then most of the Level Es turned to ashes but more came and Rido came and said, "Having a little fun are we? And you even forgot to invite me" then Mikan got angry then she jumped from the roof and through the students and with a tough expression said, "Rido" "My, my, what tough expression, princess like you should be smiling" ,said Rido then Mikan said, "why come and brew trouble here Rido? Is my existence that great?" "Well, play time's over no more running",said Rido and tied Mikan's hands and legs just like in the past he did to Yuuki then Yuuki got worried and shouted, "Mikan!" then Kaname hold her back and whispered, "Yuuki, don't, it's okay, she can do it, believe in her" then Rido saw Kaname and Yuuki and he said, "my Kaname and Yuuki, what a lovely surprise and where is your beloved son, Natsume" so Yuuki said, "again, how many times are will you harm my son and my daughter" then Mikan shouted, "Oka-sama, he's not worth speaking" then Rido turned to Mikan and said, "Now, where is your brother?" so Mikan said, "How can I know, we've been apart from what, 10 years?" so Rido tied Mikan's neck making her scream.

So the students got worried.

Then Kaname came out and tried to release Mikan but she said, "Otho-sama, don't! This is my fight I started and I'm going to finish it" so Kaname smiled and stepped back.

Then she said, "Rido you better be ready for this"

Haruka Kanata no sora wo terasu

Hikari wo mezashi habataku kedo

Tsumetai ame ga Tsubasa wo nurashite

Kyou mo hitori

Sazanami no you ni yurete iru yo

Kokoro nonaka no tooi kioku

Ima wa tadou toumei na kaze no naka

Shizuka ni nemuritai Tsubasa wo daite

Takusareta umei yukue sagasu

Hiro hira no maichiru hane

Itsuka wa kitto tadori tsukeru

Kodoku na kokoro iyaseru basho

Miageru hitomi ga utsushi dashiteru

Kanashimi no kakera wo hiroi atsumete

Eien wa setsunahutte hateshinakutte

Akogarete shimai sou de

Yume wa shikirou hisokani

Ima mo dokoka de hahunaku saiteiru

But after the song had finished it did not affect Rido making Mikan surprised.


	4. The Battle is Over! With the new Mikan

Chapter Four: The battle is over! With the new Mikan

Rido then smirked and said, "Surprised?" then Mikan gritted her teeth then she smirked and said, "I think you're the one who should be surprised" and took out the Artemis making Rido surprised and said, "you, what? That's" and was cut off by Mikan who said, "What? Surprised?" then Rido didn't know what to say and was panicking so she took that chance and sang.

shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu hirakeba

ano hi no kioku yomigaeru deshou

yasuragi ni terasarete hana o sakaseta yoru wa

amaku setsunaku irozuiteyuku

hikaru ito o tadoru you ni toki wa shizuka ni nagarete

michi hiku yure ni soi nagara hito wa umarekawaru

anata no hohoemi wa mune o tokasu nukumori

dokoka de mita amai yume no you

shizumu yuuhi ni ima o kiritorarete mo

futari no kage wa kasanatteiku

hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni

nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto

sora ga chi o motome hana ga ame o machi yoru ga ashita o kou you ni

futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konna ni mo motometeta no

nagai nemuri hodoite koyoi meguri aetara

futari no RONDO saa odorimashou

sugita hibi o nagasu you ni tsuki wa yasashiku urunde

kioku no sakini mou ichido itoshisa ga afureta

anata no nengetsu o futae ni ayumeru nara

kage tonatte mamotteitai

fuki mayou kaze futari o toozaketemo

shinjiru koto o wasurenaide

atenai kirameki hakanai yurameki tadayou maborishi no you ni

samayoi nagaramo kawaranai basho e yatto tadoritsuita koto

yami ga hi o ubai uso ga tsumi ni naki kako ga mirai o saite mo

meguriyuku you ni kitto kono basho o watashi wa erandeita no

hateshinaku tooku kagirinaku fukaku majiwatta unmei no you ni

nandomo tsukande nandomo ushinatte yatto meguri aeta koto

sora ga chi o motome hana ga ame o machi yoru ga ashita o kou you ni

futatsu no kokoro ga hitotsu datta koto konnani mo motometeta no

shiroi bara no hanabira hitotsu futatsu chiru toki

yasashii asa ni somerareru deshou

soshite umarekawatte anata no mune ni sakeba

futari no ai wa eien ni naru

Then Rido covering his ears he screamed and said, "I will be back" and disappeared and so did the level Es and Mikan was released and she fell gasping for breath while putting the Artemis back under her skirt. Then Yuuki came to Mikan and hugged her while saying, "You did it! Mikan you really did it!" with that Mikan gave a small smile and fainted.

Then everyone got worried but Jinno-sensei and Narumi-sensei came and said, "The battle is over, you can go back to bed" and cleared everyone out then Kaname carried Mikan and put her back to her room, back to bed.

Then Jinno-sensei and Narumi-sensei arranged rooms for them. Kaname and Yuuki one room, Ruka and Akatsuki one room, Shiki, Rima, Hanabusa, Ichijou, Seiran each one room.

In the morning , Mikan woke up and thought 'right, today I have school' and got ready and went to breakfast not hiding her true self.

Then when she got to the capartiria everyone quiet down then she thought 'that was to be expected then' then she continued to walk and pick a place o eat then she saw her parents and the others in one table then she smiled and went there then when Yuuki saw her she said, "Mikan, Ohiyo!" then hugged her then Mikan said, "eh, Ohiyo oka-sama" then Yuuki let go of her and said, "how are you now? Last night you fainted" then Mikan said, "yes, I'm okay now" and smiled then Kaname said, "come sit beside me" then Mikan said, "Hai!" and sat beside him and saw Natsume, Ruka and all her friends are at the same table so Mikan was a bit glad but did not show and start to eat quietly when the food was served to her.

Then Kaname said, "How is Sakura Mikan in class?" making everyone stop and listen but Mikan continued eating and said, "Sakura Mikan shows her expressing easily and for being frank there are equal number of who hates her but a lot of people like her. In class she is very bad indeed and much of a klutz if I say so myself but have a lot of confidence in herself and a very kind person indeed" then Ichijou chuckled and said, "what a character you made Mikan-sama" so Mikan emotionlessly said, "well, that character is easy to be for the emotionless me" then Ichijou stopped chuckling and went back to eating then Kaname said, "Mikan you didn't have to say it that way" then Mikan said, "I'm sorry, Otho-sama" and everyone went back to eating.

In class, Mikan sat next to Natsume and Ruka just like any other days , everyone at their own places but today Mikan was spacing out and looking at the window then Jinno-sensei saw Mikan was spacing out so he shouted, "Sakura!, no, Kuran! Answer this problem" then Hotaru was going to cover for her and answer and said, "Jinno-sensei" but Mikan stopped her and said, "Hotaru! You don't need to cover for me, I'm not Sakura anymore" then turned back to Jinno-sensei and said, "The problem is 20 divided by 5 right?" so Jinno-sensei said, "that's right" then Mikan continued, "the answer is 4" and the rest of the class got surprised including Jinno-sensei.


	5. Mikan? Goodbye Zero

Chapter Five: Mikan? Goodbye Zero

Then Jinno-sensei snapped back to reality and turned to his papers, pushed back his glasses and said, "th-that's right" and continued back to lesson, but the whole time Natsume was staring at Mikan wondering what actually happened to her and the words she had said. 'Natsume, who the hell is he anyway, the one who bear my face?' thought Natsume as he gritted his teeth.

Then all of a sudden Mikan got up on the window frame and was going to jump.

Then Jinno-sensei said, "Kuran, what are you doing?" and Mikan with an emotionless face she said, "He's calling me" and jumped down.

So Hotaru also jumped who jumped down and followed her leaving the Jinno-sensei who said, "Imai!" and Natsume who sneaked out of the classroom with Ruka to follow Mikan.

Outside

'He's calling me, I must go! He's waiting for me' thought as Mikan ran with Hotaru following her by jumping from tree to tree and Natsume who left Ruka, walking silently behind Mikan making sure she doesn't know.

But Mikan was still cautious even though she was in a hurry so she knows Natsume was behind her so she stopped and Natsume hid behind a tree.

Mikan disappeared from where she stood and reappeared behind Natsume who haven't noticed.

"What are you looking for actually?" said Mikan which frightened Natsume.

Then he got back to his cool face and said, "Why should you care" and went back to the dorm.

Then Mikan shook her head and sigh, then she said, "Hotaru, come on down I know you're there" and Hotaru without looking at Mikan she came down and said, "Mikan-sama, I apologize, I have been ordered to protect your every step" so Mikan again sighed and said, "It's alright, retreat" so Hotaru protested "but-" and was cutted off by Mikan who shouted "Now!" with no choice Hotaru said, "Hai!" and went to the dorms.

Kaname was watching her from the dorms, silently. For Mikan did not know that but looked both sides and ran to where she was going.

In the Dorm

'Mikan, we will believe I you always' thought Kaname as he watch her run.

Then Yuuki came in smiling and said, "Kaname, here, your blood" and handed him the red liquid dissolved from blood tablet. So Kaname took it and put it on the table.

So Yuuki got confused and said, "Kaname?" so Kaname turned to her and said, "I want something more original" so Yuuki smiled and said, "Guess, it can't be helped but alright" and she sat down on the bed and continued "but don't get blood on the bed" and Kaname came and sat down beside her and said, "of coarse" and Yuuki tilted her head a bit and came closer to him and Kaname also went closer to her and showed his fangs, his eyes going red he bit her neck.

And Yuuki gripped on his coat because the bit hurts so much.

On the other side, Natsume was lying in his bedroom.

Then all of a sudden, a knock came from the door so Natsume got up, sighed and went to the door and opened it.

There, Persona stood and said, "Natsume, it's time for your mission" so Natsume nodded and Persona continued "This time, I want you to find out where Sakura Mikan or whatever they call her, anyway find her and see what she's up to and report to me first thing, her existence is making the elementary principle curious" and Natsume just "hn" and went out and Persona know he is on with his mission so he also left.

Zero's POV

'I hope she comes soon, she must, there is something I must tell her' thought Zero.

As he sit on the branches of a tree in the Alice Academy waiting for Mikan. (Yes, it is Zero from Vampire Knight)

Then she saw Mikan running to him so he smiled and jumped down to meet Mikan.

Then Mikan rant to Zero and said, "I missed you, uncle" then Zero replied "me too, Mikan, me too" then they let go and Zero got into a serious face and said, "Mikan, there is something I must tell you" and Mikan's smile disappeared and replaced with a frown and said, "It's time, isn't it?" so Zero said, "yeah, it's time".

Then Mikan started to tear up but she covered it with her bangs and said, "So this is good-bye?" and Zero replied, "I'm afraid it is" then Mikan turned around and saw Natsume so she said, "Uncle, at least let me give you one last drop of blood" but Zero did not fall for it for he also saw Natsume so he smiled and said, "No, Mikan, I must go now" and he walked away.

Then Mikan turned around only to meet Natsume with his mask on.

Then Mikan also walked away but Natsume kept following for awhile.

Then Mikan stopped and turned to him and said, "if you really want to tell Persona about this, so be it, but you must also know what will happen if purebloods are to be control by the school" and Natsume laughed at her threat and said, "what will happen?" so Mikan replied "there will be nothing but ash in this school" and Natsume got shocked and said, "so be it" and retreated.

Then Mikan sighed and transported to her dorm for she isn't going to continue her class who the teacher is Jinno-sensei.

Then the next class was Narumi so she got up fix herself and went to class.

In the Class

When she went in everyone flinched, but she didn't care and went to her seat which is beside Natsume and she was a bit glad when she saw Natsume was there.

Then Narumi came in with his usual smile and said, "good afternoon everyone! Today, I have absolutely fabulous news!" so everyone got exited so Narumi said, "alright, settle down, settle down" then they all became quiet.

Then Narumi continued, "Mikan-chan" and Mikan looked at the front and he continued, "You have been promoted to special star" and everyone got surprised including Natsume.


	6. Tears And Flash Back

Chapter Six: Tears and Flashback

But Mikan just shrugged, she put on a smile and said, "Thank you for your kindness" and the boys all blushed at the princess's smile. Narumi then walked out of the room saying "Ok, free period" Then as Mikan walked out of the room Sumire stopped her and said, "Sakura-san, what-no, who are you anyway?" Then Mikan got confused by her question but then answered "Just as you heard, I am the pureblood vampire princess Kuran Mikan" and walked out of the room leaving Sumire to get out from the shock.

Mikan went to the sakura tree where she and Natsume used to sit, she got on to a branch and whispered "I'm so sorry everyone" and her tears started to fall. And she sang.

"I want to be a bird" from Code Geass

'When I just can't find my way

You were always there for me

When I just can't find my way

You were always there for me

Like a bird in the sky

You set me free you give me one heart

Like a star in my night

You'll always be apart of me

When I just can't find my way

You were always there, you were always there,

You were always there for me

Then Natsume got behind the tree, but Mikan was off guard and didn't know, but Natsume continued to listened. And Mikan continued to sing

'In my darkest dreams, I hear you call me

You give me the reason to live

In my dirty heart, I hear you call me

And you reach out to carry me away

No one can save my soul only you

Like a bird, in the sky

You set me free you give me one heart

Like a star, in my night

You'll always be apart of me

Then Natsume got dizzy, and started to see everything in double, but leaned to the tree for support. And he started to have a flash back.

Flash back

He was sleeping in a room and Mikan was beside him, she was singing him the song she just sang.

No flash back

Then Natsume started to slide down and sit down then he thought 'What's happening?" Then the tree shook making Mikan be on alert then she heard Natsume's voice so she jumped down and followed the voice. Aned there, she saw Natsume now unconsious and immediately she took out her handphone. (Whoa! She have a handphone in elementary) And immediately she called Hanabusa.

Now, Hanabusa is carrying Natsume and Mikan is beside him. Then Hanabusa started "Mikan-sama, don't tell me you're doing this" Mikan, with an emotionless face she said, "I am" Now, Hanabusa is on alert he almost shouted "Mikan-sama, don't be reckless like Yuuki-sama you already must knw the circumstances of what will happen" Then Mikna shouted "And you must also know what will happen if we don't, don't forget Hanabusa-onii-sama that we are danger to the school itself"

And Hanabusa shut up. They all know that if the heir of the pureblood is not awakened soon, it will seem suspicious and vampires will not believe the purebloods no more. They carried Natsume to Kaname's room. Kaname as usual was spacing out the window, but Mikan signaled Hanabusa to put Natsume on the bed. Then he went out and locked the door, then Mikan started "Otho-sama" and Kaname told her "Mikan, do you think it is time?"


End file.
